Ride
by SaltyBubblegum
Summary: Justin and Alex's complicated and tiring relationship throughout this songfic. JALEX.
1. Chapter 1

_**Song**_:_ Ride -The Cary Brothers _

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. OR HARRY POTTER!_

**I hope this is alright! I absolutely LOVE this song; I'm listening to it right now!**

**I have another account, but I don't really use it anymore for stories. I hope nobody recognizes me. ;/**

**Okay, I'm sorry if there's some type of grammar mistake; I tried to fix them! Feel free to point them out for me :)**

* * *

__

__

You are everything I wanted

_The scars of all I'll ever know_

_

* * *

_

I was casually reading one of the books of my old collection of _Harry Potter_ on my bed when she walked in.

I looked up at her and asked, "Yes?"

She sighed, closed the door, and walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"Is there a specific reason you're disrupting Voldemort's comeback?" I asked non-chalantly. Voldemort was pressing his newly-created finger to Harry's cheek in an act of defeat that he could finally touch him. This part always bored me no matter how intense it was.

She turned her head to me and rolled her eyes. She then brushed back a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey. I have a question," she spoke.

I waited for a response. "I might have an answer," I said sly-like.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again. She asked hesitantly, "Do you... Do you ever feel like -" She paused and rubbed her nose quickly. "Do you ever feel like... I don't know. Like there's something more?" she asked quietly.

The Death Eaters could wait. I placed in my book mark and sat up. "Well, that could be interpreted in many different ways depending on the person. I mean, what do you mean by that? Do you mean like time traveling, or do you mean -"

"No, I mean... Do you feel like there's sometimes just not _enough_?" She looked down at her hands as she spoke. "Like... you need more than what's happening. The life you're living just isn't cutting it, and you want _more_. Lots of it."

I scratched the back of my head. "Do _you_ feel like that?" I asked.

She looked up from her hands and stared at me with an _are you kidding me? _face. "What do you think, genius?" she asked sharply. But then she quieted down and stated, "Yes." She looked back down at her hands again. "I mean sometimes."

I contemplated her questioning and asked, "Well what _would _be cutting it for you then?"

She lifted her arms up in self-inflicted rage and fell back onto the bed. "I don't know! That's what I hate about it! I feel conceited for wanting more when I already have a good life - a great boyfriend, great family, great friends - but at the same time, I just feel like this isn't real. Like _none _of it's real. I sometimes want a new life."

I let her think for a moment. "Well you get the life you get. If something major comes along then great. If not, you just have to stick it through and wait for something new. I know this sounds a little pessimistic, but it's the truth. Nobody gets what they want." Then I added, "It's part of life."

She sighed again as if it wasn't the answer she wanted. "It's complicated."

She then turned her head to the side and asked out of nowhere, "Justin, have you ever loved someone you shouldn't ?"

_Yes_. "No."

She closed her eyes for a minute or so.

She opened them again and asked, "Can I borrow your iPod?" She had a look of disgust on her face and said, "The _other_ iPod, I mean."

I gave her a questioning glance. How did she know I had another iPod besides the one I used to study with?

As if she was reading my mind, she said, "I've sneaked in here a few times." She then sat up.

I gave her a glare but then got up to get my iPod. "Why exxactly do you need this?"

"Not _need_ but want." That was her explanation.

I gave it to her reluctantly and picked up the Harry Potter book again.

As she was exiting the doorway, she turned back and stated, "By the way, Edward dies at the end. I saw the movie."

I rolled my eyes and stated, "His name's _Cedric_! Cedric Diggory! And yeah, I've already gotten past that part plus another three books if you wanted to tell me anymore spoilers."

She shrugged and stated, "The fifth one bored me. So I stopped watching them." She left with a smirk.

I smiled.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I hope this was alright (?). So anyway, this is going to be a *counting* four chapter series. **

**Hope you liked! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so as of right now, I have zero reviews. That's alright, because due to traffic, apparently people like this story. So I'm bored and decided to continued!**

**I hope you like this, people who don't review! :)**

_

* * *

_

If I told you you were right

_Would you take my hand tonight?_

_If I told you the reasons why_

_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_And ride?_

As I look across the table, I catch her gaze lingering out the window to the terrace and beyond. Just by her doing that simple thing, it makes me crazy. Out of all the possibillities that she could be thinking about, just once would I hope it could be me.

Sick, demented, masochistic, possibly unrequited - call it whatever you want - I still desire a certain longing. An obsession I guess you could call it. After she came in a few nights ago, I've developed a fixation that _she_ - that she could possibly love me. It's crazy, right? Alex Russo, the spotlight of the family. The know-it-all even though she _doesn't know it all_. The sweet, innocent person who couldn't consciously hurt a thing (except a fly). The decieving, inquitous, and sardonic attitude of hers that send people running. The one I love. _Have _loved. My sister.

She scrapes back her chair and asks, "Can I be done?"

I look at my mother who has her eyebrows furrowed. "But, honey. You've barely even touched your food."

Alex looked down at her plate. "I know. I- I'm just not that hungry right now."  
My mom's motherly instincts kicked in right then. "Well are you sick? Do you have a fever? Here, come over and I'll check your -"

"Mom! I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. That's all," Alex said quickly.

Dad cut in and said, "Theresa, I'm sure she's fine."

But my mother wasn't convinced. "Honey, are you sure? I can-"

"I'm sure, mom. Can I be excused?" she said hesitantly.

Mom kept the look of concern plastered on her face.

Alex sighed. "Please?"

Mom threw up her hands and said, "Fine. But you tell me if you need anything. You do look slightly pale."

Alex left the table without looking back.

Max stated, "Well, you know, mom. I'm actually feeling a little gross myself actually. I think I should go to my room, too."  
Mom rolled her eyes and ordered, "You are eating here with the rest of the family. I'm not going to let you go up to room where all of your games and electronics are."

He widened his eyes, "But you let Alex -"

She gave him a look which told him to shut up.

* * *

After dinner was done, I walked up to my room.

As I entered my bedroom, I noticed it was already occupied. Alex was scrummaging through my stuff as if she was looking for something.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I asked. I crossed both of my arms and leaned against the doorframe.

She didn't turn around but continued looking. "Looking for something."

I walked towards her and asked, "And that is...?"

"Your charger for your iPod."

"You're still using that?"

She just huffed and stood up. She placed her hands at her hips and said, "Gimme your charger."

I gave her a skeptical look.

"Please," she added sardonically.

I answered, "I honestly don't know where it is. And I have to study. So if you wouldn't mind..."

She rolled her eyes but stayed where she was. "Hey. Um, do you want to go somewhere? I don't want mom checking up on me. And since you don't have your _charger_ - I have nothing else to do."

"I just said I have to study. Sorry." I walked towards my desk where my textbooks were properly placed.

She fiddled with her hands. "Please, Justin? I don't want to be bored." She laughed nervously. "And with me around, you'd definitely have a good time. We could go see a movie... Go to the arcade... And I'm also kind of hungry. The dinner was like chinese food. You're full one mintue, but hungry the next. So maybe we could go out to eat or something..."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're acting weird."

She glared. "Well, gee, thanks, Justin. That's exactly what a girl wants to hear."

"No, I didn't mean -" I cleared my throat. "I _meant_, are you sure you're feeling okay? I don't want to sound like mom, but... I don't know. You're being nice. And asking me to hang out with you."

She stomped her feet. "That's because I'm bored! Please, Justin? Pretty please?"

"Alex, I have to _study_! If you want to join me, then we can do that, but I-"

She walked and grabbed his hand. "Just_in_!"

"What are you doing?" I asked reluctantly. I looked down at my hand.

She thought for a moment and continued as if completely ignoring me, "You're totally right. You _do _need to study. How about we go for a ride? Bring your books; you can study there!"

"Why can't you go ask Harper? She's your _friend_. Friends do stuff with other friends. You guys can go to a movie or something like you want."

She let go of his hand. She stated, "Harper's probably studying, and she gets mad when I "disrupt" her." She made air quotes.

"I wonder why," I mumbled. "Go ask Max or something. Take him out to see Ice Farks 2. I'm sure he'd love that."

She looked disgusted. "Max? Ew, gross, Justin."

I looked at the clock on my wall and said, "Alex, seriously. I have to study. I have a big calculus test coming up." Then I had an epiphany. "Wait; here's an idea! Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_. You know, that dude who I helped save even though I- Never mind. But why don't you call him?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's probably doing something important," she said obviously. Then added, "Which you're not and _should_ do with me! Justin, pleeeeease? Let's go for a ride."

"Alex, stop it! I can't! I've told you a million times. I have to study for christ's sake!" I sat down on my desk chair and pulled out a notebook from a drawer.

She crossed her arms. "Can't you just do one thing for me?" she asked quietly.

"Are you serious? _One thing_? Alex, everyone does _everything_ for you, and you want me to do _one thing_? No, Alex. I won't. Because I have something important to do. Find someone else to play with, and stop bothering me." I began to write in the notebook.

Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes began to sparkle. "It isn't that hard, Justin! And you don't have to get all bitchy on me for asking!" she yelled.

I dropped my pencil. "I'm being bitchy? Seriously, Alex? Why don't you grow up."

"Well why don't you stop being an ass and live a little?" she protested.

I got up from my chair and stood in front of Alex. "Leave." I pointed to the door. "Now."

She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it. She then proceeded to shove me. Tried is a more appropriate word, because she failed. I just became a bit off balanced.

She kept a glare straight on face.

"Get out of my room, Alex!" I yelled.

She raised her arm, but I grabbed it before she could try to cause more damage.

"Alex, what are you-"

She burst into tears.

This is awkward.

She covered her face with her hands and began to turn around, but I grabbed her arm instead.

"Alex, I'm sorry," I spoke. I turned her around and began to pull her into a hug.

A pair of lips crashed onto mine.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled herself forward. I tasted salty tears and peach lip gloss.

I grabbed her hands and tried to pull her away. "No, no, no, no. Alex, what are you doing?" I asked bewildered.

She just stared at me. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't-" She turned around and fled through the door.

"Alex!" I yelled. I followed her out the door but was too late. She slammed the door in my face. I tried the handle, but it was locked.

I walked back to my room and layed down on my bed. I rubbed my face.

I opened my blurry eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Damn it!" I cursed.

Whether I was mad at Alex for kissing me because it was wrong, or because I liked it was the question.

* * *

**Please review! Do it for the children ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jambo! Just to let you know, this chapter is a little cliche... So... yeah. Yeah :)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Alex's POV

_You saw all my pieces broken_

_This darkness that I could never show_

_

* * *

_

I locked the door and ran straight to my bed, tears flying across my faces.

I can't believe I did that! I'm so fricking _stupid_! How the hell did I come up with the idea to _kiss _Justin? You know, your _brother_? The one you should never be attracted to, much rather kiss!

I heard him yell my name and try the door.

I turned over to back and stared at my ceiling.

"Why did you do this?" I whispered to myself. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

I closed my eyes and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the sun streaming in through the window.

I sighed and got up to close the curtains.

As I was walking, I noticed Justin's iPod on my desk.

_Justin_.

All of last night's events came flooding back.

"Uhhh..." I moaned. I held my head in my hand and closed the curtains.

What do I do? I can't _really _avoid him. He'd find me somehow and make me talk about what happened.

_Just go talk to him right now_, I thought.

I groaned again, grabbed his iPod, and started walking to the door.

I stopped on the way there and smoothed out my hair with the mirror on the wall. I then walked out the door towards Justin's.

Without knocking, I opened his door and stepped through.

As soon as I saw him, I noticed he was lying on his back with his hands covering his face.

For a moment, I thought he was asleep until he propped his legs up.

I walked over to the edge of his bed. "Justin?" I whispered.

He uncovered is eyes and looked at me. He then proceeded to cover his eyes again and sighed.

I sat down and waited for him to respond to me again.

He spoke, "What do you want, Alex?

I looked down at my hands and whispered, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know _why _I did it. I just-" I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He stayed stoic for a few more moments. I figured that was him not accepting my apology.

I placed his iPod on his bed and began to stand back up.

"Alex," I heard him speak.

My voice cracked, "Yeah?"

"Can you stay for a moment?" he mumbled.

"Um... I guess." I stayed in place.

He stayed in the same position for a few more minutes until he spoke. "You know a couple of nights ago? When you came in here and started asking me questions?"

My eyes got a little wet. "Yeah?"

"The last question... was that about," he swallowed. "Me?"

I wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eyes. "Why are you asking me this?" My voice cracked again. "Don't you already know the answer?"

"Alex..." He lifted his hands again and stared at me. He sat on the edge of his bed and tried to reach for me.

I backed away. "No! Justin... I- I don't want to be like this! You hate me because of it!" Tears were escaping, and I tried to wipe them away.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. I fell into his arms and he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest.

He lifted my chin up to where his face was inches away from mine. So close that his breathe cooled my wet cheeks. He placed his hands on my face and stated, "Alex, I could never hate you."

My breathe hitched. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?" I stared into his eyes with confusion.

If the world had exploded, I wouldn't have cared or noticed, because Justin pressed his lips to mine.

Just like in those cliche movies, it seemed as if sparks were flying through the air. But much better than sparks; it was as if a wave of relief has washed over me. What I'd been feeling for the past few months dissolved into excitement instead of the oppressive guilt.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were as gentle as they were aggressive.

A smile formed on my lips as he pulled away. But when I looked up at him, his face could've been the poster-child of guilt.

He ran his fingers through his hair and turned the othe way. "I shouldn't have done that," I heard him mumble.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Justin?"

He fell back on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. Again.

I rolled over next to him and propped myself up on my elbow to look at him. I said, "Would you stop doing that?"

He kept them covered and said, "Alex, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you talking about?" I repeated.

"I kissed my sister!" he stated.

I sat myself up on his bed. I pulled my knees up and held them.

"I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled.

I whispered, "Are you saying it was a mistake?"

"Yes."

He didn't look at me as he said that.

My voice quivered as I stated, "Maybe you're right."

I got up and silently left the room.

* * *

**Cliche, right?**

**Thanks for the three reviews! They meant a lot! Haha, I'm serious; thank you bunches.**

**Please review!**


End file.
